Family Ties
by Batwoman
Summary: When a blast from Albert's past shows up at Eddy's bar things don't go as smoothly as Albert would have liked. Who is she and what does she want from him? Post 2:2 story is complete but not betaed. Will upload new chapter every day.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Ties  
Author: Batwoman  
Rating: K – gen

Timeline: Takes place after episode 2, season 2. From there I haven't decided.

Feed Back: always welcome. : ) Either onlist or email: aaaahbatwoman – run yahoo . com (no spaces)

Archived: my journal, conison. Anywhere else, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albert, Mickey, Stacy, Danny, Ash or any of the other established characters. They belong to the BBC and whoever it was that created these fun characters. I'm just playing with them and will put them back unscathed when I'm done.

Author's Notes: I've always wondered about Albert's life before going to London. There was no mention of a personal life but I couldn't help but think he left a family behind. The writers have dropped hints about it that led to this.

Unbetaed but will eventually get it taken care of. Sorry couldn't find a beta so any mistakes are my fault entirely.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The couple walked into the dimly lit pool hall. She had a lot on her mind and needed to work things out. After stopping to get a table, they walked towards the back of the room. She picked a cue stick from the rack on the wall while he racked the balls on the table. Once finished he picked out his own cue.

The young man watched as she broke sinking 4 balls in the process. He stood close to the table with cue in hand waiting for his turn. It was a formality really; she was so worked up that she'd have the table cleared without a single scratch. He knew she needed to get the stress out of her system. By the second game he would get a chance at the table.

Danny walked in an hour later hoping to score a quick con. He spotted the couple at the back of the room and asked for a table close to theirs. He went about the motions of setting up his table as he listened to the couple. Americans, he noted, this ought to be easy. He idly hit the balls around as he continued to observe them.

Ready to make his move he approached the couple. "Pardon me but I was wondering if you'd mind playing a game with me?"

The couple looked at each other questioningly slightly taken aback at the visitor. "What do you think," she quietly asked her fiancé.

"Seems harmless," he shrugged.

After thinking it over for another minute she said yes. Her fiancé racked as she turned to Danny asking if he wanted to break. "Ladies first," he said.

She nodded and took up position at the table to break. It was a clean break, just like all the others that day. She sank 2 balls, one stripped and one solid. She sank another 2 balls before Danny had a chance. The 2 took turns sinking balls, the American winning the game.

"Nice game," Danny said. "Care for another game?"

She looked at her fiancé and he once again shrugged, "It's still early why not," he said.

Once again she nodded and he racked. "What do you say we make it a little interesting? How about we put a little money on it, say 5 pounds?"

She looked at him suspiciously; she was warned about con artists before coming to London. Not willing to take a chance she said "Sorry but I don't play for money."

"It's just 5 quid," he said.

"No really, I don't play for money," she said.

Danny thought it over, he needed to act fast to rope her into his con before she walked off. As he opened his mouth to speak she said "Forget it, I'm ready to leave." Her fiancé took the hint and gathered the balls as she placed their cue sticks back on the wall.

As the couple walked past him Danny sighed in defeat and went back to his table. He watched as they made their way back to the front to hand in the balls and pay for their pool before walking out the door.

Later that day the couple walked into the tavern and sat at the bar. After ordering drinks they had a quiet conversation as they waited. He kept a trained eye on the occupants of the room, looking for a particular person. When he spotted his target he nudged his fiancé. She looked in the direction he indicated and tensed.

He placed a comforting hand on her back and leaned in to whisper, "It'll be alright, go talk to him I'll be right here." She looked at him not sure she wanted to go through with it after all. He rubbed her back and said, "If you don't do it now you'll never do it; go." He kissed her on the temple and looked deep into her eyes. She reluctantly nodded and slid off the stool.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she walked to the table where the group sat. "Excuse me, Albert can we talk?"

The group looked at the American woman briefly before turning to their friend. He gave them an imperceptible shrug. Albert turned to the young woman looking at her wondering if he'd seen her before. "You don't recognize me do you," she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

He politely smiled and said, "I'm sorry no."

"Does the name Natasha mean anything to you," she asked.

He thought it over a moment when the answer hit him. He slowly rose from his seat, "My God, Tasha," he asked shocked.

"Albie who is this," Stacy asked. When he didn't answer she called his name again.

"It's good to see you sweetheart," he said reaching out to her.

She stepped back holding up a hand to stop him. "Don't," she whispered.

His smile faded "How are you," he asked.

"Fine," was the clipped answer.

He sighed; he hoped this would be easier. "You said you wanted to talk," he said. At her nod he led her to the booth next to his friends. After they sat down Albert eyed her closely waiting for her to speak.

The silence was long, Natasha looked at him unable to form a sentence. She didn't want to be here, her mother insisted she come to London to speak with him. She didn't know why, he walked out on his family 30 years ago. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

Albert took in a deep breath; this isn't how he pictured a reunion with his daughter. He hoped things would go well but it appeared his absence from her life hurt her more than he could have imagined. "I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you. I asked your mother to come with; I even sent her tickets for all of you. But she wouldn't come. She didn't want to move to a different country with 2 little ones."

"Then why didn't you come back? Was it because of us? Did you stay here because of Andrew and me," she asked quietly fearing that was the reason.

"No sweetheart, I love both of you, all of you. I never meant to hurt you when I left…."

"But you did," she shot back. "Did you know Andrew's been in and out of rehab for years?"

Albert didn't know what to say, he had no idea his son was having such troubles. "No," he said barely audible.

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I care," he replied as he reached out to hold her hand, this time she didn't pull away. When Albert looked at his daughter now he didn't see the beautiful adult she'd become, instead he saw a hurt little girl who couldn't understand why daddy had to leave.

"Then why didn't you come back," she said tears stinging her eyes. Without giving him a chance to answer she stood to leave. "I don't know why I came here."

As she walked past the next booth Stacy stood and grabbed Natasha's arm. "I don't know who you are, but.."

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth as she tore her arm away and took a step back.

"Tasha," Albert began.

"Who's this dad? Is she the reason you haven't come home? Is this the tramp that you've shacked up with?"

"Natasha," he began to admonish.

"Don't… you gave up that privilege when you walked out on your family 30 years ago," She said anger radiating from her. She turned to walk out but paused after looking at the group sitting in the booth. Glaring at the sight of Danny she said, "I should have known he was one of you," she said to Albert.

Her fiancé had watched closely from the bar. He slid off his stool and made his way to her just before she turned to leave. "Let's go," she said as she walked away. He briefly glanced at Albert and noted the hurt etched on his face. He wanted to say something but his fiancé needed him now. He decided to go talk to him later.

Albert watched the pair walk out, his heart aching. He walked off as Stacy called after him. Ignoring his friends he left the bar and made his way to his home.

Back at their suite, Tasha sat on the couch wrapped in her fiancé's arms. Jason comforted her as she wept, making a mental note to speak with Albert Stroller. He had no emotional ties to the man; maybe he could help both father and daughter through this.

When her tears ended she remained in the comfort of his arms and said, "I don't know what happened. I accepted the fact that he abandoned us years ago, I didn't think I'd be so mad."

"Hey its ok sweetheart, you're reaction was perfectly normal. You're hurt and angry it's understandable. No one will blame you honey," He said in a comforting tone.

Tasha nodded against his chest and sighed. When her mother told her she owed her father the courtesy of telling him of her upcoming wedding she refused. She told her mother he didn't deserve to know. They had a heated conversation and in the end she relented. Before she left Natasha took Andrew aside and told him of her trip. She worried what effect the news would have on him. She always suspected their father's departure had a deeper impact on him resulting in his turning to drugs.

Andrew reassured her he would be fine, he even promised to call if he had any problems. Satisfied with the conversation she set about packing. Her mother had kept in touch with Albert throughout the years, much to her dismay. Unbeknownst to Natasha and Andrew, her mother had paid their father visits in London over the years.

As she packed her mother came over and gave her a list of information as to how to contact Albert. Biting her tongue she took the paper and put it in her purse. On the day of their flight Andrew drove them to the airport.

Now emotionally tired Natasha decided to go to bed early. Jason wanting to speak with Albert decided to take advantage of the situation. He told Natasha he was going to go out for a while. With a kiss goodnight he walked out the hotel in search of his future father in-law.

Albert hadn't moved much since returning home. He dug out old pictures that he brought with him when he left home. They were all he had to remind him of the family he left behind. He wondered why his ex-wife never talked about their children over the years. He sighed there was nothing he could do about that now.

Now his daughter hated him and his son was a junkie. His friends called to check on him but he never answered the phone.

Jason stood outside Albert's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer before trying again. When there was still no answer he tried something else. "Mr. Stroller, I'd like to talk about Tasha," he said hoping the older man would open the door. He waited several moments before trying again.

Right before he was about to knock again, the door swung open. "Who are you and what do you know about Tasha," Albert said.

"May I come in sir? My name's Jason and I came to London with Natasha," he said hoping that was enough.

Albert eyed him closely thinking the young man looked familiar. "You were in the bar with Tasha," he said recognizing Jason.

Jason smiled, "Yes sir," he said.

Albert nodded and stepped aside allowing the young man to enter. "You said you're here to talk about Tasha."

"Yes sir. I've known Tasha for a couple years now and in that time we've become close," he said.

"Just how close," Albert asked motioning towards the couch for Jason to sit down.

Wondering if he should tell Albert about the engagement or not he decided to tell him. Right or wrong Albert had a right to know. "She'll probably kill me for telling you but we're engaged."

Albert raised an eyebrow surprised, "Is that why she came here?"

"Yes sir," he said.

"Would you like something to drink," Albert asked.

"Yes thank you. Water's fine," he replied.

Albert walked to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water. He returned to the living room and handed the bottle to Jason. "Thank you,"hHe said taking the proffered bottle. "She didn't want to come but her mom insisted. She's hurt sir, her mom never remarried. Tasha was the one that's been taking care of Andrew the past few years. It's been rough; he's stolen from their mom to get drugs when he needed a fix. He's also stolen from Tasha. She's lost jobs because of him and come close to losing other jobs."

Albert sat digesting everything he'd just been told. Who could blame her for being hurt? "I'm not here to judge you sir. I hope I can be a peace maker between you two and possibly help you sort things out," Albert heard Jason say as he continued to mull things over.

Albert gave him a small smile, "Alright then, for starters you don't have to call me sir. Does Tasha know you're here?"

"No it's been a long day and she called it an early night. I left as she was getting ready getting ready for bed," Jason replied.

"How do you think she'll react to your talking to me? Do you think she'll be me at you," Albert asked.

"No, she's not like that." he replied.

"Good, I don't want you to get in the middle of this if it'll make things worse," Albert said.

"Oh ah could you do me a favor? Don't say anything about the engagement. She came here to tell you and I want her to tell you before we leave."

"I understand," Albert replied. "When will you be going back home?"

"We're only here for a week," Jason responded.

Albert nodded, looks like they both had their work cut out for them. The men continued to talk for a couple more hours before calling it a day.

The next morning Jason decided to try and convince Natasha to spend time with Albert without getting mad and running off again. The couple went out for brunch; Jason slowly broached the subject of her father. "When are you going to wear the ring I gave you," he asked holding her left hand.

She smiled, "I told you I'll put it back on when we get home. Remember I have it with me." She rang a finger along the gold chain tucked into her blouse, "I'll always have it with me even if it's not on my finger."

He was happy to see her mood brighter than it was the day before. He hoped she wouldn't recoil at the mention of her father. "Well as long as you put it back on. I like seeing it on you," he said smiling. "Hey, will you do me a favor? Give your dad another shot." At her look of protest he added, "You didn't give him a chance. I know you're hurt honey but all the more reason to spend time with him and work things out."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been in touch with him," she said suspiciously.

"Ok I admit, I went to his place when you went to bed last night. He's not a bad guy Tasha," he said.

"He's not a bad guy? You seem to be forgetting what he does for a living," she retorted.

"Besides that you dork," he said. "Just give him a chance he really isn't a bad guy."

Natasha mulled things over as they finished their brunch. A tiny part of her wanted to accept what he was saying but a bigger part of her couldn't forgive her father for walking out on them. She didn't know what to do. Sighing in frustration she said, "Fine I'll do it. BUT you're coming with me." Leaning into him as they walked down the street she added "I'll need all the help I can get."

Jason smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "I'll go wherever you want me to go and do whatever you want me to do. Within reason of course; I'm not going to steal or kill for you," he joked.

She playfully slapped him across the chest and said, "Dork."

Later that day the couple met with Albert at the same pool hall as their earlier run in with Danny. Just as the day before, Natasha didn't say much, only this time she had something to help her relax. "If you don't mind my asking why did you choose a pool hall," Albert asked.

Natasha was leaning over the table getting ready to take a shot when she replied, "This is where I feel comfortable." After taking the shot she straightened and walked around the table for her next shot. Right before taking her next shot she said, "You're friend tried to con me yesterday."

"My friend," Albert asked perplexed.

"The blonde," she said lining up her next shot. He walked in here and asked to play a game; I thought it was harmless enough so I said yes. After that game he wanted to put money on it."

"What did you say," Albert asked.

"I told him I don't play for money," she replied. Looking up from the table she added, "I don't."

"Good," he said nodding. "I'll have a talk with Danny about that."

Natasha didn't say anything in response just continued to clear the table. Jason walked behind Albert and spoke in a low voice, "You might as well sit down, she'll clear the table before missing. The more worked up she is, the better she gets."

Albert gave him a slight nod and sat on the nearby chair. It broke his heart that his daughter barely spoke to him, but at least she was answering his questions. It's a start he thought. "How's ah Andy doing," he asked.

"He's clean. I have him randomly tested to make sure he stays clean."

Albert raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Why do you have him tested?"

"Because I won't let him live with me any other way," came the cold reply.

Albert was taken somewhat aback. He couldn't believe his daughter would be so cold as to force his son to random drug tests in order to live with her. "How can you be so cold towards your brother?"

Natasha straightened from the table giving Albert a long hard look. "When I didn't do that he would get clean only to get high shortly after getting out of rehab. I spent too many years taking care of him while he was using, I won't let him screw up his life anymore. His drug habit almost ruined my life on more than one occasion. I won't let him do that again."

Albert nodded now he understood her reasons for testing Andrew. He wished his daughter wouldn't be so short with him though. Deciding to try another route he said, "You're very good how long have you been playing?"

Natasha waited as Jason finished racking the balls as she coolly replied, "Thanks, I've been playing since high school."

Jason paused next to Natasha and rubbed her back in a soothing manor. He could feel her relax under his ministrations. Albert watched as Natasha physically relaxed before his eyes. He was happy that she found someone that loved her so much and took care of her. Albert excused himself for a moment leaving the couple alone briefly.

Jason leaned close to her ear and said, "Hey, what do you say we have dinner with your dad?"

Natasha turned to glare at her fiancé, "that's not funny," she said.

Still standing behind her he slid his arms around her waist. "I'm serious I think it would be nice to have dinner with him," he replied. She turned back and looked at him incredulously. "Too soon," he asked.

"Try never," she replied.

"Honey you need to work this out otherwise it'll continue to eat away at you and you'll become a bitter old lady," he said giving her a smirk just before stealing a kiss.

As Albert walked back to the table in the back he spotted the couple entwined in each others arms; he smiled at the sight. It warmed his heart to see her happy. "You break," Natasha said at the prodding of Jason.

"I'm not very good," he said as he stepped up to the table. She looked at him suspiciously and he added, "I'm serious and I'd never scam you."

Natasha stepped away from the table as Albert walked up to the table to break. Jason massaged her shoulders as she stood next to him in the hopes that she'd relax. When Albert stepped away from the table Natasha walked up for her move. She expertly sank a ball in one swift move. Bending over the table she lined up her next shot and slowly pulled back on the cue stick and gently tapped the cue ball.

Albert watched as the 6 ball sank in the corner pocket with the 8 ball coming to a stop just on the edge and the cue ball kissing the 8 ball. Impressed, he arched an eyebrow and commented, "You should play professionally."

Natasha stalked the table in search of her next shot she growled, "I do." Trying to concentrate on the game instead of her anger she attempted to line up her next shot. Her anger took hold and she sighed in frustration as she threw the cue stick on the table. "I don't know why I'm even here," she muttered before turning to leave.

The 2 men stood at the table unsure of what to say. Albert sighed as his daughter once again refused to give him a chance. Jason shook his head and once again apologized for his fiancé. He hoped Albert wouldn't write her off as a lost cause but that he would give her as much time as she needed. He quickly offered to pay for the pool but Albert waved the money off saying it was his treat. Nodding Jason ran to the register to get her ID back before running outside in search of her.

Albert leaned against the table for a few moments wishing his daughter would give him a chance. Deciding he wasn't going to continue to play, he cleaned the table and carried the balls and cue stick to the register and paid for their time. He left the pool hall and hailed a cab to go to Eddy's bar.

Mickey walked into the bar and found Albert sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. His body language told of his pain. Mickey simply slid onto the stool next to his friend and ordered a drink. As Eddy poured the drink Mickey turned to Albert and said, "What's wrong?"

Albert took a drink before answering, "My daughter."

Mickey nodded now he was beginning to understand his friend's unusual mood. "She's mad at me for leaving 30 years ago and won't let go of her anger. She blames me for my son's drug problems."

"Did she tell you," Mickey asked.

"She barely says 2 words to me. No, she hasn't said it," Albert replied.

"How old are they," Mickey asked.

Albert thought a moment calculating the ages of his children. He was ashamed at the realization that he didn't know how old his children were. In the early years after he left America he thought of his family often, even asked his wife to pack everything and join him. But after her refusal and subsequent divorce he thought of his family less. The only times he thought o them were the occasional phone calls and visits from his ex-wife. She still loved him as he did her but he never understood why she refused to talk about their children since the divorce.

"Andrew is 34 and Natasha is 32," he finally said.

Mickey now understood his friend better. Albert once told him he loves him like a son. Mickey knew how Albert saw his friends as a surrogate family. "How are you?"

"They're my kids and I love them, what do you think?" Albert sighed, "I'm sorry. Her boyfriend came over last night and we talked. He told me they're engaged and if Eileen hadn't insisted, she wouldn't have come here." Albert finished his drink in one shot. "I need some time away from everything to deal with this."

Mickey placed a comforting hand on his mentor's back, "If there's anything you need just ask. We're family remember," he said and Albert nodded.

Jason and Natasha walked along the river in silence. Jason sensed she needed more time to talk. The couple sat down on a bench facing the water. Tasha leaned into Jason as he wrapped an arm around her. "I can't let go, I just can't," she quietly said.

Jason planted a kiss on the top of her head, "We'll get through this," he said in a soothing tone.

Later that week Danny had spent his free time hanging out in a pool hall. Not one to idly pass the time without conning someone he decided to make some money. He took his time waiting for the right mark. Finally deciding on one he walked up to the man and said, "Uh excuse me, I was wondering if you'd care to play a game with me?"

The man looked at Danny a moment questioningly; he wasn't used to strangers approaching him to play pool. Shrugging he said "Sure why not," he said.

"I'm not very good," Danny commented as he watched his companion break.

"That's ok neither am I," the other man said.

"By the way, I'm Donald," Danny said extending his hand.

The other man accepted his hand and replied "Gerald," as he shook Danny's hand.

The two men played Danny making sure to not show his hand by playing badly. When the first game was finished Danny asked the other man if he'd mind playing another game. When the other man agreed Danny suggested they change things a bit. "What do you say we make things a little interesting? What do you say we put, say 5 quid on this next game?"

The other man thought it over before nodding. "Sure why not," he said giving Danny a small smile. Danny was pleased so far things were going good. The second game was similar to the first; Danny held back his true affinity for the game while the other man beat the blond.

When the second game was over Danny once again convinced Gerald to go another round, this time upping the ante. The man agreed and once again he beat Danny.

The two men continued to play several more games each time putting more money onto the game before Danny was finally ready to make his move. He showed his mark what he was really made of, but to his horror the mark was better than he let on. For each move Danny made, Gerald made an equal and better move, effectively beating the con man.

Danny was shocked and amazed, he'd just been played. He never thought he'd be hustled by a mark. Not one to accept defeat he tried to talk Gerald into another game, hoping that this time he could recoup his losses. Gerald accepted and once again Danny lost.

By now Danny was frustrated and wanted his money back. "Look why don't we go one more round, double or nothing," he said.

Gerald stole a quick glance at his watch, "I have an appointment, maybe tomorrow." he said gathering the bills Danny had placed on the table and walking off. I'll be back here around the same time," he added smiling.

Danny was furious he wasn't about to let anyone con him. Unable to do anything more this day he left for home, vowing to come back tomorrow to regain his money and dignity. Sighing in frustration he left the pool hall and made his way to Eddy's bar.

Later that day Mickey strolled into Eddy's bar and found Danny in the booth hunched over the table lost in thought. After placing his drink order he waited momentarily for Eddy to place the order on the bar. With drink in hand Mickey walked to the booth, sliding in across from his friend. "What's wrong," he asked.

Danny looked up at Mickey and said "I just lost 200 quid in pool."

"How did you do that," Mickey asked.

"I spotted an easy mark and tried to make some money. Only thing is, he was some kind of pro or something. He hustled me!"

Mickey nodded it seemed the rookie of the team was unintentionally learning a lesson at the expense of a con. "What are you going to do about it," he asked.

"I'm going to go back tomorrow and win my money back," Danny said.

"And if you can't win your money back, what then," Mickey asked.

Danny thought it over a moment before answering, "Well then I guess I'll have to find someone that can beat him, won't I?"

Mickey briefly contemplated letting the brash younger man learn a very harsh lesion. Deciding to help the blond win his money back he asked, "What time are you meeting your mark?"

"3:00," Danny replied.

"What if I said I know someone that can help you," Mickey said.

Intrigued Danny leaned in closer, "Yeah? Who?"

"Never mind that you just tell me where you'll be and I'll see what I can do," Mickey said.

The next day Albert joined Danny at the pool hall. The pair had arrived early and Albert watched as Danny practiced. "What are you doing here," Danny asked. "You're not the help Mickey talked about are you?"

"No, I'm just here to observe," Albert replied.

"Yeah? Well I could use some help here, this bloke is unbeatable," he said.

Albert refrained from teaching Danny a much needed lesson. The brash young man could certainly use a lesson but now was not the time. Instead he sat silent and watched as Danny continued to warm up for his rematch.

"I see you brought some help," Gerald called out.

Danny looked up at the sound of the voice and took a deep breath. He didn't know what Mickey meant about help but he hoped whoever it was showed up soon. He stole a quick glance at Albert before replying, "My friend here's just watching."

Gerald eyed Albert closely as if he knew him. Deciding he didn't know Albert after all he turned to Danny and said. "Well shall we get this over with?"

Danny looked at Albert wondering where the help Mickey promised was. Albert briefly glanced towards the door before nodding for Danny to proceed. The blond took a deep breath before turning back to face Gerald. "Yeah, alright let's go," he finally said.

As the pair played the first game Gerald paced himself to draw the game out longer than it would normally take. He knew he was going to win and keep the money, he figured he'd take his time about it. It wasn't as if he had anything else planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after the second game started Natasha walked into the pool hall. She stood by the door looking around not wanting to be there. Danny happened to look towards the door and spotted her. He momentarily stared at her questioningly. Albert caught the look on the younger man's face and turned in the direction. He smiled when he saw his daughter pleased that she came.

Tasha spotted her father and Danny and took a deep breath before proceeding. She really didn't want to be here, but couldn't say no to the phone call no matter how hard she tried. As she walked towards the group she saw Albert walk towards her. He smiled and said, "Thank you for coming sweetheart. Where's Jason," he asked looking towards the door.

She glared at him and said, "He can't witness this. He's sitting across the street waiting for me. Why did you call her?"

"I called her because you weren't answering my calls," he said. "She's my wi…"

Natasha cut him of, "EX-wife, not wife. And I didn't answer the phone because I have nothing to say to you."

Albert sighed "I just called because my friend needs help," he said.

"I'm not here because of you OR your friend. I'm here because mom insisted." she said. Tasha stormed past Albert towards Danny and Gerald.

Danny looked at her momentarily surprised to see the brunette. Thinking quickly he turned to Gerald and said, "Would you mind if someone else fills in for me?"

Gerald stole a quick glance at the new comer and raised an eyebrow. "If you want," he finally said.

"Great, alright then," Danny said stepping back from the table. He held the cue stick out offering it to Natasha but she walked past him and snagged one off the wall. Danny racked the balls to start a new game.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd get a chance to play you," Gerald said.

"You know how it is; the circuit doesn't give us much chance to socialize with the other players. Plus I've been busy and haven't had much chance to stick around afterwards," she replied.

"You know each other," Danny asked surprised.

"You could say that," Gerald replied.

"Great just great," Danny muttered under his breath. He was starting to understand what it felt like to be a mark.

"What do you say, best 2 out of 3," Gerald asked.

"Fine whatever," Natasha replied.

"Ladies first,' he offered stepping back from the table. Tasha nodded and stepped up to break.

The pair settled into a steady rhythm, each player finding the other pleasantly challenging. "Rumor has it you've gotten engaged," Gerald said conversationally.

"This is one time where the rumors are true," she replied.

Albert felt a twinge of pain; it hurt that the daughter he still loves can be so cruel. He shoved his ache deep down, now was not the time to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Well then congratulations are in order," he said giving his colleague a smile.

Danny pulled Albert aside to talk privately. "Who is this woman," he asked.

"She's my daughter," Albert said.

"Did you call her to help me," He asked. At Albert's nod Danny said, "What makes you think she can beat this bloke?"

"She plays professionally. My guess is Gerald here is also a professional player," Albert said. "That reminds me, I don't ever want to see or hear of you trying to con my family again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your daughter," Danny said. "Look it won't happen again."

"It better not," Albert said before turning to walk back to the table.

After the last game the players shook hands and Gerald said, "Good game, it was nice playing someone that offered me a good challenge."

Natasha said a quiet thank you before turning to leave. Gerald pulled out his wallet to pay back the money he won from Danny the day before. Albert stepped up to his daughter and placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you," he said.

Natasha glared at him as she tore her arm away from Albert. Without saying a word she stormed out of the pool hall leaving Albert standing in his place, watching her walk out of his life. He sighed and turned to walk back towards Danny when they heard tires screeching outside. Danny, Gerald and Albert looked at each other in horror and ran outside to see what happened.

Running into the intersection they pushed their way through the crowd to find Natasha lying on the ground blood covered her face and seeping out of her wounds. "Oh God," Albert gasped as he dropped to his knees. "What happened," he asked Jason.

"She ran out into the street…" he began as he worked on her wounds.

"I didn't see her," the driver said.

"That's ok, it wasn't your fault," Jason said.

Albert reached out a shaky hand to brush Natasha's hair away from her face. Unable to say or think of anything he merely reached down for her hand and took it in his. Jason looked up at his future father in-law trying not to let his own emotions get the better of him. "She'll be alright," he quietly said. He was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince the man kneeing next to his fiancé.

The paramedics finally arrived and took over caring for the young woman. Working quickly they started an IV line and bandaged her wounds. Next they secured her neck and head before placing her on the gurney. Within minutes they were off to the hospital.

Danny stood by watching the two men hover close to Natasha as the paramedics gathered the brunette up and placed her in the ambulance. He ran up to the men as Jason said something quietly to Albert before jumping into the passenger seat of the ambulance. As it drove off Danny hailed a cab and asked Albert which hospital they were taking her to.

On the drive to the hospital Jason called his travel agent and reserved 2 tickets for Tasha's mother and brother. Next he called his future mother in-law to break the news. He didn't want to tell her over the phone and make her endure a long plane ride but had no choice. In an effort to help ease her mind he called Andrew.

Albert and Danny ran into the hospital and looked around for Jason. Finding him he said, "How is she?"

One look at Albert and Jason could see the toll this was beginning to take on him, "I don't know yet, they're still working on her. I called Eileen and Andrew and told them what happened. I also bought a couple plane tickets for them so they didn't have to worry about that," he said.

Albert placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and quietly said, "Thank you."

Time dragged as the men waited for word from the doctors as to how badly Natasha was injured. A doctor finally came out with news, "She's hurt bad, her right leg is broken, she's had internal bleeding… She's going up to surgery now. A nurse will show you to the waiting room."

Albert and Jason thanked the doctor before following the nurse up to the surgical floor. Danny stayed behind to call Mickey. When the call ended Danny briefly contemplated joining Albert in his vigil. Feeling guilty about what happened he decided instead to drown his guilt at Eddy's Bar.

Mickey found Albert sitting alone in the waiting room, his head bowed and hands folded. He wasn't sure if his mentor was praying or simply trying to deal with his pain. Deciding to play it safe he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Albert remained motionless a few moments longer before murmuring amen. He looked up to see who had walked in. "How is she," Mickey asked.

Albert sighed heavily, "Still in surgery," he replied.

Mickey closed the distance between them and sat on the chair next to Albert. "How are you," he asked.

"I'm barely holding together. If her fiancé wasn't here I think I'd lose it," the older man replied.

Just as Mickey was about to ask where Jason was, he walked in carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Albert as he sat down asking, "Any news?"

Albert thanked him before taking a sip; no, he shook his head. "Jason this is.." Albert began

"Mickey Stone," Jason announced.

Both men were surprised by the announcement, "How did you know that," Mickey asked.

Jason shrugged, "I just know."

Mickey gave Albert an incredulous look, "Mickey this is Tasha's fiancé, Jason," Albert said.

Both men shook hands, "It's nice to meet you," Mickey said.

"Nice to meet you too," Jason replied.

Once again time dragged as the men waited for word of Natasha's condition. Any time footsteps were heard they looked up expectantly but were disappointed to find someone walking by. Just as the men had given up hope on an update, the doctor walked in and sat down beside Jason. "Natasha made it through surgery but we have her in a drug induced coma. You can see her now," she said.

Albert slowly walked into ICU; his breath caught at the sight of his daughter lying in the bed. His heart ached looking at all the tubes and cables hooked up to Tasha. The fleet of machines quietly beeping and whirring frightened him; he came to close to loosing her. He sat down on the bed being careful not to disturb any wires and reached out with a shaky hand to brush his fingers along her cheek.

Jason waited just outside the door giving Albert some time alone. He wished Natasha wasn't so hard on her father, but knew he couldn't force her to be nice. He almost felt guilty for having gone to Albert the night Natasha talked to him at Eddy's Bar. Unlike Natasha, he had nothing against the older man, aside from disagreeing with his chosen profession. He briefly wondered what Albert would think if he found out what he did for a living. Maybe he'd tell the old man one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** sorry this took so long to get up. I tried to update yesterday but for some reason had problems. I don't know if it was a issue or on my end. I finally thought to try something and was able to update this.

Eileen and Andrew stepped off the plane and looked around the airport for her future son in-law. Spotting him she ran to him worried. "How is she," she asked in a shaky voice.

"She's in serious condition but a drug induced coma," he said.

"Oh God," she gasped.

"She's strong mom, she can pull through this," Andrew said wrapping an arm around her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital," Jason said.

The trio walked down to gather their luggage before heading out to Jason's rental. "How was the flight," he asked conversationally in an effort to sooth Eileen's frayed nerves.

"It was fine," She said taking a deep shaky breath. "Thank you for the tickets," she said as Jason held the passenger door open for her.

"I didn't want you to worry about that," he replied.

Eileen looked at her future son in-law with tears threatening to fall. She threw her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. Finally pulling back from the hug she sat in the car.

The trio silently walked through the hospital towards ICU. Eileen continued to fight back tears. As she walked into ICU she spotted Albert holding vigil beside their daughter's bed. Unable to say anything she placed a shaky hand on her ex-husband's shoulder.

Albert looked up at the touch to find his ex-wife standing beside him. Not finding his voice he stood and pulled her into a tight embrace. "How is she," Eileen asked in a shaky voice.

"There hasn't been any change," he said in a husky voice.

"She's a fighter, she'll pull through," a quiet voice said.

The couple pulled apart and Albert took in the sight of the new comer. Eileen wiped her tears away as she said smiled. "Andrew," Albert said seeing his son for the first time since he left.

"Hi dad," he said giving his dad a small smile.

Albert stepped up to his son and pulled him into a hug. When the hug ended he looked his son up and down. "Very handsome wouldn't you say," Eileen said. Albert smiled "He was quit the heartbreaker when he was younger," she added with a smirk.

"How are you doing? Staying clean I hope," Albert asked.

"Yeah been clean for a few years now. Tasha's really been helpful with that," Andrew replied. Fatigue and jet lag were starting to hit, causing him to yawn. "Sorry,' he mumbled.

Albert took a good look at his son and Eileen noticing how tried they were, "Come on why don't we all get some rest," He said ushering his family out of the room. Eileen took one last look at her daughter before turning to join the others.

At the sound of footsteps Jason looked up to find the reunited Stroller family walk in, "We're going to leave now," Albert told the young man.

"I'll drive I have their luggage in my car," he said joining them.

Once in the car Jason asked Albert where they were going. He looked at his family and without hesitation said, "My place."

Jason nodded and proceeded to follow Albert's directions to his flat. "You're welcome to stay at my place too," he said.

Jason glanced at the older man out of the corner of his eye as he continued to drive, "Thanks but I have a feeling I'm going to have to get back to work soon."

Albert gave him an odd look, "You're not going to stay," he asked.

Jason looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry; I don't have a lot of freedom with my job. If I can I'll stay but I have a feeling I'm going to have to report back to duty soon."

"Report back to duty," Albert repeated, "Are you in the military?"

"No, but I am in law enforcement," he replied, and mentally added _'You could say.'_ This was one of those sticky situations he found himself in at times. He couldn't announce that he worked for the FBI, yet he didn't want to stray too far from the truth and tell his future father in-law a lie.

Once the luggage was inside Albert's flat the Jason said, "I'm going to go back to the hospital and sit with her. I'll call if there's any change."

"Are you sure," Eileen asked.

"Yeah, besides I can't sleep," he replied.

Eileen threw her arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace, "Thank you," she murmured.

When the hug ended Albert walked Jason to the door. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder momentarily stopping him. "Thank you for everything you've done," he said. Jason nodded as he walked out of the flat.

The next morning Albert woke early unable to sleep well despite his former wife lying next to him. Not wanting to wake her he slipped into his robe and silently left the room. On his way to the kitchen he paused to check on his son, sleeping soundly on the couch. He hoped Andrew didn't have any problems sleeping. Not wanting to wake the young man, he quietly began to prepare breakfast for himself.

"Morning dad," spoke the voice of his son from behind him.

Albert looked at him surprised; he didn't hear Andrew walk up to him, "Morning son, did you sleep well? I hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about the couch I've slept on much worse," Andrew replied. Seeing what his father was making for breakfast he said, "Is that all you're eating? Here, let me make breakfast."

Albert raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to make, a bowl of cereal," he teased.

"No really I can cook, sit down and let me do all the work," Andrew said. He went about familiarizing himself with the kitchen as Albert sat behind the table and watched.

"You could just ask where everything is," he teased.

"A good chef always does his own leg work," Andrew said as he made coffee.

Eileen walked into the kitchen to find Albert sitting behind the table drinking coffee while Andrew was busy cooking. "Morning sweetheart," She said to Andrew, "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning mom. I could ask you the same question."

Not wanting to burden her son with her overly stressed emotions she gave him a hug and said, "So, what's on the menu today?"

"French toast and cheese omelets," he said plating his creations. He walked to the table and placed a plate in front of his mother and then his father. "I was limited to what dad had on hand," he apologized as he walked back to the stove for his own plate and the carafe.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Eileen said giving her son a smile.

"This is very good," Albert said impressed.

"Thank you," Andrew said in between bites.

"Do you cook often," Albert asked.

"He didn't tell you," Eileen asked her former husband. At the shake of his head she continued "Our son is a chef."

"Is that so," Albert said.

"It was part of my recovery pact with Tasha. My last time in rehab I went through a program on a farm in a remote area, we all had to pitch in. I tried everything but the only thing I was good at was helping out in the kitchen. When I got out I signed up for culinary school and Tasha helped me out with tuition and a place to stay. I had to stay clean though, one screw up and she would have kicked me out. We got an apartment together and she made me have random drug tests. As long as I pass, I can stay with her," he said.

Albert was amazed hearing about his son's recovery. When Natasha told him of the random drug tests he couldn't believe she'd be that cruel to her older brother. But hearing Andrew tell the story, it no longer sounded cruel. From what he could gather, it seems as if his son is happy with the arrangement.

After breakfast Andrew shooed his parents out of the apartment knowing how much they wanted to spend as much time sitting with Natasha as possible. "What about you? Aren't you coming," Albert asked.

"No you go, I'll go later," he said.

"Are you sure," Albert said.

"Albert," Eileen quietly said placing a hand on his arm, "Let's go."

Albert looked at her unsure and she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. He nodded and followed her out the door.

"He's not comfortable in hospitals," Eileen said as she stepped into the cab.

"Because of his addiction," Albert asked. At her nod he took her hand in his.

The couple walked into ICU to find Jason sleeping in a chair next to Natasha's bed. Albert cautiously eased himself onto the bed careful to avoid all tubes and cables. Eileen stood behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's all my fault," Albert said quietly.

"It's not your fault, its mine," Eileen said in a shaky voice.

"It's no one's fault," came the groggy voice of Jason. He cleared his throat as he sat up in the chair. "Playing the blame game won't change things. What's done is done, there's nothing we can do to change things."

"Did you sleep well," Eileen asked.

"You know how it is, the chairs discourage anyone from staying," he replied stretching.

"Why don't you get something to eat, we'll stay with her," Eileen said.

He nodded and asked, "Would you like me to bring anything back for you?"

"We're fine thanks," Albert replied.

After Jason left Eileen sank into the chair and placed a shaky hand on her daughter's hand. "I can't lose her," she said.

Albert walked to his ex-wife and placed a comforting hand on her back. "We won't lose her. From what I've heard she's a fighter. She won't give up," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Later that day Jason walked back into ICU after going back to the hotel for a shower and shave, "I have to go back to work," he said frustrated.

"When do you have to leave," Eileen asked.

"Not until tomorrow," He sighed. "I wish I could stay but things are a bit busy at work right now," he said.

"That's ok, she'll understand," Eileen said.

"Sometimes I really hate my job," he replied.

"Why do you say that," Albert asked.

"At times like this when I want to be with family I can't," he said throwing his hands in the air. "My job won't let me have life," he growled in frustration.

"Hey," Eileen said moving to wrap her arms around Jason. "You do good things at work. Sometimes that means you can't be with the ones you love. Your sacrifices mean we're safe," she said in a soothing tone.

Albert stood silent; Eileen's words hitting him hard. He left his family because of an addiction to gambling. His greed for money pushed him away from his family ultimately leading him to London. Albert missed out on seeing his children grow up, their first day at school, graduations, first dates, college, everything. Over the years he had fun and made money but he missed his family.

Eileen refused to follow a life of crime, always on the run. That was no way to live especially with children. Once he settled in London he sent word with his address and it was then that she filed for divorce. They still loved each other but she refused to accept any money for child support. She didn't want stolen money for their children. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed Albert ran out of the room.

Eileen looked up in time to see Albert run out of ICU, worried she ran after him. "Albert," she called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I need some air," he said not looking at her.

"Running away won't change things," she said. He stopped but didn't turn around. "You ran away from this family once, I won't let you run away again."

Finally turning to face her he said, "I have no right being here."

"You have every right to be here, you're her father and she needs you whether she'll admit it or not. I know how much you loved her when we were all together. I don't need to read your journal to know you still love her and how much you've missed her over the years. She's mad I know, but right now she needs you just as much as you need to be with her." She placed her hands on his arms "This is your chance to redeem yourself to her," she said.

The recent death of his friend had unnerved him. He fell into a depression wondering about life; missing his family and wondering what had become of his children. Now he had a chance to rectify things with them and he was about to throw that all away. Albert looked at her amazed at her strength, here he was falling apart and his ex-wife was standing strong. "I love you," he quietly said.

"I know," she smiled.

Stacy walked through the halls of the hospital in search of Albert. She spotted Albert and Eileen in an embrace, each clearly comforting each other. She stood waiting for them to part to speak to Albert. The younger woman watched as Albert wrapped his arm around Eileen's shoulder and led her back to ICU. Suddenly feeling like an outsider she turned to go back home.

In the days following Albert and Eileen spent as much time at the hospital sitting with their daughter as they could. Andrew still uncomfortable in hospitals spent as little time visiting as he could stomach. When not at the hospital he spent his time exploring London seeing the city for the first time. In addition to sight seeing he planned and prepared meals for his parents.

One night during dinner the recently reunited family decided a much needed break from the endless hours at the hospital was due. As he had done since arriving, Andrew made his parents dinner. "Andy you really should consider opening a restaurant," Albert commented.

"I've been saying the same thing since he started cooking," Eileen said. "See you're father agrees with me, now will you please listen to me and open a restaurant?"

Andrew laughed at his parents; he had been considering opening his own restaurant dare he tell them? "Mom dad," he began laughing, "I've been thinking about it lately. Now will you please stop pestering me about this?"

"Sure sweetheart," Eileen laughed.

"What do you say we go out tonight, my treat," Albert said.

Eileen and Andrew stiffened momentarily and did not go unnoticed by Albert. It shouldn't surprise him because of his chosen profession. "I'll pay, honest," he said. When they relaxed he stood from the table with his dish and said, "Now come on we'll start with dessert and go from there."

Andrew and Eileen followed suit; they cleaned the kitchen as a family for what must have been the first time ever. As they were getting ready to leave Albert's phone rang. He looked to see who it was before letting it go to voicemail. "Are you going to take that? You've been avoiding your friends all week," Eileen said.

Albert contemplated letting the call go until Eileen said, "You can't avoid them forever just take it. We'll wait."

He walked into the bedroom as he answered the phone. "Albie? Are you all right, I've been trying to call you all week," Stacy said.

"I'm fine," he sighed. "I've just been spending a lot of time at the hospital. Look this isn't a good time we're on our way out. We need a break from the hospital. I'll call you when things have settled down," He said snapping the phone close before replacing it into his pocket.

Later that night as the family walked around Jason observed his parents. From the looks of them you'd never guess they divorced years ago. They still loved each other, it was the life of a grifter that she couldn't live with or subject their children to. "Why don't you two sleep in tomorrow and I'll sit with Tasha," Andrew said.

"Are you sure," Eileen asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I get the feeling we should say yes before he changes his mind dear," Albert said.

Eileen smiled "Ok, what do you have in mind then," she asked Albert.

"Well why don't we start by sleeping in," he purred.

"I don't need any visuals people," Andrew teased.

Eileen playfully swatted Andrew. "Behave young man," she playfully scolded.

The next day Andrew sat next to his sister's bed telling her all about his experience in London. Unseen by Andrew Natasha's eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused. "Andy," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Tash," Andrew said sitting up in his chair.

"Andy what are you doing here," she asked.

"You were hit by a car and mom and I came out as soon as we heard," Andrew said as he eased himself onto the bed.

"YOU'VE been sitting here all this time," she asked surprised.

"No mom and dad have been sitting with you, I'm still not comfortable in hospitals," he replied.

"Where's Jason," she asked.

"He had to go back home a couple days after we arrived. Hey you can't avoid it, dad was here the whole time," he said. Not wanting to listen to her brother, Natasha turned to face the window. "Hey, you can't run away from me Tash dad cares and he spent everyday sitting next to your bed holding your hand. He cares Tash. Mom and dad both have been here everyday. They'd get here in the morning and leave when visiting hours were over."

Not wanting to listen any longer and unable to walk away Natasha said, "I'm tired."

Andrew looked at her suspiciously wondering if she truly was tired or just wanted him to leave. Deciding to give her a reprieve he said, "Fine, I'll be back later."

When she heard the door close Natasha stared at the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks. Once started she couldn't stop crying her pain finally flooding out.

Later that day Albert walked into Natasha's room unsure if she'd accept him or not. When Andrew called earlier to tell his parents that Natasha had finally woken up, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Eileen urged him to pay Natasha a visit alone. He wasn't sure despite her insistence. Now the usually confidant, dapper con artist walked into his daughter's hospital room hesitantly.

Natasha turned to face her father and he gave her a warm smiled. She looked at him unsure what to do or say. "Hi," Albert said when Natasha remained silent.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"I'm ok," she quietly said.

Silence fell over the room as father and daughter both sat unsure of what to say next. "Did you really sit with me every day," she asked meekly.

Albert smiled she seemed to be accepting him. "I sure did sweetheart," he replied. Albert eased himself onto the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. It warmed his heart when she didn't pull away or flinch. Encouraged he pressed on, "I was so scared when I heard the tires screech after you ran out of the pool hall. I feared the worst when I saw you lying on the street not moving. Jason's a great kid, he really loves you just like I love you," Albert said.

A tear streamed down her face as she replied, "Then why did you leave?"

Albert brushed the tear away as he replied, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you. I like to gamble and I liked it so much that I came here to feed that addiction. Once I settled here I called home so all of you could join me, but your mother wouldn't come. She filed for divorce and for some unknown reason she never said anything to me about you and Andy. I've missed both of you so much."

Tasha's eyes filled with new tears as she listened to her father's heartfelt words. Impulsively she threw her arms his and let the tears fall. Albert wrapped his arms around her and comforted her as long as she needed. When her tears finally ended she pulled back and Albert could see the healing had finally begun.

Later that day Albert walked into his apartment with a renewed spring in his step. "I haven't seen you look that happy in ages," Eileen observed.

"That's because our baby girl is beginning to heal," he said smiling.

Eileen wrapped her arms around Albert, "I'm so glad."

"So does this mean you two are getting back together," Andrew teased.

"Oh shut up," Eileen replied playfully swatting her son. "I have something for you Albert." Eileen walked to the coffee table and picked up a large box. "I asked Jason to send this it's something I've been working on lately," She said handing the box to Albert.

Albert smiled, "What is it," he asked.

"Just open it," she replied.

Albert sat on the couch placing the box on the coffee table. Digging through it he found 2 photo albums. As he flipped through the pages he found one to contain pictures of Andrew throughout his life. The other was the same except with pictures of Natasha. Eileen eased down on the couch next to him, snaking an arm around his back. He sat speechless enjoying the precious gift his ex-wife had given him.

Unable to say anything Albert gave Eileen a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome," she murmured.

Not wanting to interrupt the tender moment between his parents, Andrew scribbled a note leaving it on the kitchen table before quietly leaving the apartment.

"I've had a lot of time to think today and I've decided to go back with you," Albert said.

"That's great," Eileen exclaimed. "Isn't that great," she turned towards where Andrew was. "Andy," she called out.

When she received no answer Albert went in search of the young man. "There's a note," he announced finding the note in the kitchen. "It seems our son has run off and given us a little privacy."

"Run off to where," she asked walking to Albert.

"It doesn't say, he just said he was going out so we could have a little time alone."

"Sounds like he wants us to get back together," Eileen commented smiling.

"Is that so bad," Albert asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Only if you continue to con people," she said. "I'm sorry but I just can't live a life on the run while you continue to steal from people." Albert began to pull away but Eileen held him strong. "No, listen Albert. I love you and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you but not if you con people. You're addiction to gambling ruined our family once, now we have a chance to change things and be the family our children missed out on."

Albert hung his head as he mulled over her words, could he leave his lifestyle behind and go home with Eileen and their kids? In recent years he had been putting money into a pension account and there was enough money in there to live off of. He once said he wanted his pockets filled with money when he died. If he quit grifting now he wouldn't be that rich but he would be rich in other ways. Rich with the love of a wife and his children, children he hadn't seen in 30 years.

"I don't know," he said barely audible. "I don't know if I can walk away from grifting;" he said finally looking at her. "I love you and I love the kids, but I also love what I do. I'm sorry but I don't know if I'm ready to walk away from it." When Eileen began to pull away it was Albert's turn to stop her. "I didn't say I wasn't going to try though. I will come back with you and the kids but I can't make any guarantees."

It was Eileen's turn to mull over what Albert said. Could she live with his indecision? What if he decided he wasn't ready to retire? Could she still live with that? Would that be the breaking point for her or would she continue to love him despite everything? As she continued to struggle with her thoughts Albert cupped his hand under her chin, lifting it to look into here eyes. His kiss was successful in breaking through her thoughts. When the kissed ended she smiled up at him and said "You always did play dirty."

Albert smiled innocently and said "I don't know what you're talking about."

She knew that look all too well, it was the same one he gave her over 30 years ago when they dated. She leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What am I going to do with you," she asked.

"Take me back," he teased only to be rewarded with a playful swat.

The next day Albert called Mickey to set up a time to meet. Not wanting to see anyone else from the crew Albert chose a location different from Eddy's bar. Albert left for his meeting hoping Mickey would understand.

"I'm going back to the states with my family," he told Mickey.

Mickey remained silent unsure of what to say. He wondered if this was temporary or if Albert was retiring "For how long," he finally asked.

"I don't know. Tasha's finally starting the emotional healing process. She's getting married and I want to be there for that too. I'm sorry but I can't turn my back on my family again," Albert said.

Mickey mulled his mentor's words over; he couldn't blame the older man. Nor could he force Albert to stay and continue to work with him. It would be rough not having Albert to help with their cons but they'll manage. He took a deep breath before replying, "Alright then if you're sure. "

"I'm sure," Albert replied.

"Then take all the time you need," Mickey replied.

Albert was surprised at the comment he didn't think he'd every hear Mickey say that. He quirked his eyebrows in response and Mickey said, "We'll manage there are plenty of people I can call if we need help. You have a chance to do something we don't get, to spend time with your family." Without saying another word Mickey turned and walked away.

Some time later Mickey walked into Eddy's bar preparing himself for the announcement he was going to make to his friends. Upon seeing them in their usual booth he strode up to the booth and said, "Albert won't be coming back for some time."

The group was shocked to say the least. "What, why," Danny asked.

"He's going back with his family," Mickey replied.

"How long will he be gone," Stacy asked.

"He doesn't know he said his family needs him now," Mickey said.

Ash listened as Mickey went on to answer the questions his friends had. He silently eased out of the booth and made his way to Albert's apartment.

At the knock on the door Andrew opened it allowing Ash to walk in. "Ash it's good to see you," Eileen said walking to greet their unexpected guest.

"Hello Eileen, it's good to see you too," Ashe replied. "How are you?"

"I'm getting better," she replied giving him a small smile.

Albert walked into the living room "Ash what are you doing here," he asked.

"I just heard," Ash said.

Eileen turned to her son and said, "Why don't you and I go pick up something for dinner."

Andrew looked at her then to his father who gave him a small nod. "Ok mom," He said waiting by the door as Eileen picked up her purse and walked out the door.

"Mom," Ash questioned after the door closed.

Albert smiled, "That was Andrew."

Ash gave Albert a grin, "Looks like you," he observed.

"It seems he takes after me," Albert commented. "He battled an addiction to drugs for years but finally kicked the habit."

Ash nodded in understanding, "So I hear you're going back with them."

"Yeah things are at a sensitive time with Tasha and I can't risk ruining it. She's finally accepted me and I don't want to lose that," Albert said.

"You don't have to condone your actions to me. I understand better than anyone else about family obligations. If you need anyone to talk to.." he let sentence hang.

Albert placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Thank you." Albert paused a moment when a thought struck him. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure," Ash asked uncertain.

"Yeah, besides Andrew is a chef," he said beaming.

Ash smiled he was being treated to a side of his friend he'd never seen before, proud papa. "Is he any good," Ash teased.

In the days that followed Natasha continued to regain her strength. Finally she was released from the hospital and allowed to travel. Not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than she already would be, Albert secured travel arrangements back to the U.S. for the next day. Albert helped her into his apartment and to the couch. As he took a step back she grabbed hold of his hand and said "Wait."

Albert turned to look at her as she pulled down on his hand urging him onto the couch next to her. "Is something wrong," he asked worry grabbing hold of him.

"No," She said as he sat down. For days she wrestled with her thoughts and emotions regarding her father and his reasons for leaving 30 years ago. After hearing what he had to say she felt bad for the way she'd acted towards him earlier. He left but he did want the family to join him. It was her mother that didn't want to move, her mother that filed for divorce and her mother that ultimately made a poor decision to not talk about her father much. She couldn't be angry at her mother for all she did for her and Andrew or all she went through when Andrew was struggling with his addiction.

"I'm sorry daddy," she finally said.

Albert pulled her into his embrace and she began to cry, "That's ok sweetheart," he said in a soothing tone as he gently rubbed her back. When her sobs subsided she remained in his embrace not ready to leave the security of her daddy's arms.

It warmed Eileen's heart as she watched the scene play out in front of her. Andrew walked up behind her snuggling up to her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She reached up and affectionately ruffled his hair.

Andrew placed a kiss on his mother's cheek just before he said, "Hey ugly, I'm making your favorite dessert."

"Andrew," Eileen said as she swatted him.

Andrew smiled mischievously as he ran into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Try not to poison me stupid," Tasha called after him.

"Natasha," Albert admonished.

Eileen laughed; it felt good to see her family having fun. It had been too long since her family was all together and having fun. She walked to the couch and sat next to Albert wrapping her arm around him.

"Are they always like this," Albert asked.

"Pretty much," Eileen responded still smiling.

The next day the family prepared to go back to the U.S. Albert helped Natasha out of the cab and through the airport. Albert was close by as they walked onto the plane. Right before she sat in her seat Natasha gave Albert a hug and murmured, "Thank you."

Albert smiled, "You're welcome sweetheart."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then sat in her seat.

Albert smiled as he sat in his seat next to Eileen. "Looks like things are moving quickly between you two,' Eileen said.

"Yeah looks like it," he replied. He entwined his fingers with hers, "We have great kids," he said.

"Yeah we do," she said.

Fini


End file.
